What if Lucas never manage to save Peyton?
by Preston101
Summary: An alternate ending to 4x05 what if Lucas and Derek never managed to save Peyton from Psycho Derek and let him achieve what he came to do? One Shot. Lucas and Peyton.


**An alternate ending to Season 4 episode 5, what if Lucas and the real Derek never made it to save Peyton from Pyscho Derek's Attack?**

...

That was when she saw them. They were everywhere. Plastered to her walls, her ceiling her furniture. Spread across her bed spread. They were all the photos of her that her 'brother' had taken for his 'photography project'.

She closed her eyes praying. Pleading. Begging. Wishing. For anything to happen. Anyone to save her. _Please, Lucas! _She thought, desperately. _You always save me, don't stop now!_

He started banging. Hammering on the door. Trying to break it down. She slid to the floor. Stoppered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes tightly.

Trying to block it all out.

Then his voice started - that sinister voice. "Peyton..." he drawled, so calmly - he stopped the banging. "Let me in, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you..." he carried on, all these simpering phrases, but she knew what would happen if he got in.

She stopped and tried to think - she was on her own.

She couldn't fight him off - no way

The window was too high to jump from - she'd be jumping to her death.

There was nothing she could do, _nothing. _

The banging started again, getting louder and louder.

Tears streamed down her face, tears of anguish and fear.

She could see her Mom's face. Her smile. Her curls. Hear her saying "It's ok, my darling, just breath, it will be ok, just open your eyes."

"Mom?" She breathed.

"It's ok, Peyton - just open your eyes - I'll be here."

Slowly she opened her eyes, then screamed.

Derek's face was millimetres from hers - that was another trick ventriliquity.

She screamed again and again, and tried to run away, but his hard grip kept hold of her.

He forced her down onto the bed. Pressing his entire weight onto her.

He had it clipped to his back pocket, if she was any trouble, he's use it.

She screamed and squirmed underneath him, tears rolled down her face.

"DEREK! NO! PLEASE! NO!"

He ignored her and moved one hand down to begin to unzip her cheerleadering top.

"NO!" She yelled, finally finding her strength and with all her might, slapped him across the face.

He groaned, painfully. Then through gritted teeth, glared at her then puched her in the face again and again and again.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the electrocuter.

She was half dazed - at first she thought it was a gun.

She screamed.

Then her focus came back and she saw what it was, just as he held it to her neck and five hundred volts were slammed into her.

Peyton became motionless.

It was then that Pyscho Derek ripped off her skirt.

* * *

"For fuck sake!" Lucas yelled, in despair. He turned his key in the ignition again and again.

It just spluttered.

"Shit!" He swore. "C'mon." He said to the man sat next to him, he was Peyton's real brother.

Realising he's have to get there on foot, they both bailed from the car, and, with Derek following Lucas, ran towards Peyton's estate, at a speed neither one of them knew they possessed.

* * *

Lucas ran up to Peyton's front door.

"Peyton?!" He yelled, trying the handle.

He immediately saw one of the glass panels had been broken, but the door was now locked.

He smashed the pane directly above it, his knuckle becoming covered in his own blood, but he couldn't care less.

He reached for the bolt, found it, then unlocked it. Just as Derek arrived behind him.

"Shit," he muttered, taking in the sight before him as Lucas swung open the front door.

"Peyton?!" He bellowed. "Peyton?!"

There was no answer, he hurtled up the stairs, Derek following. As soon as he reached the landing, he saw Peyton's door off it's hinges - it was then he realised he was too late.

"Fuck," he muttered, then fled towards her bedroom.

He swore again, then ran inside.

Derek could hear him screaming her name, then "AMBULANCE, NOW!" and him babbling the address.

He ran to the doorway, then looked away.

She deserved not to be seen.

Her clothes and underwear lay on the floor ripped. Peyton herself, lay motionless on the bed, completely naked apart from Lucas' jacket covering her up. She was covered in her own blood, her eyes closed, barely breathing. She had a massive red mark on her neck, almost like a burn.

Lucas was knelt beside her, his 911 call over whispering over and over.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He parted strands of hair away from her face, exposing her entire neck. It was covered in harsh love bites.

**It was then that Derek heard Lucas begin to weep.**


End file.
